A Dream Come True
by DaughterSkyVanny
Summary: Three normal girls go to a close by mall and run in to some people they never thought they'd meet in a million years. Their best day ever just got better... and very interesting.
1. To the mall!

This is a story I decided to write because two of the coolest people I have met on here were writing stories with me in it or dedicating them to me, I thought I should give thanks to those two, StandingOnTheRooftops and….!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or Victoria and Jezzy, Victoria is …… and Jezzy is StandingOnTheRooftops, but I do own Vanessa and the other characters I add unless I say otherwise.

Thanks for reading! I hope you like it!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

*Vanessa's POV*

"What store do you want to go to first?"

"OH! I know. Can we go to Macy's?"

"Sure we can. Vanessa? Do you want to go to Macy's?"

Suddenly someone shook me shoulder. I stopped staring out the changing scenery from brightly colored autumn that was sadly changing to the disgustingly dirty city of Toledo and zapped back to reality to see what was going on.

"What?" I asked confused and dazed.

"Sheesh girl, were you day dreaming again? I asked if you wanted to go to Macy's first." Jezzy said with a laugh.

"Oh, yea that's fine." I muttered bummed that she ruined my sweet bliss.

"So what were you dreaming about this time?" Victoria asked from the back seat of my Kia Soul. Jezzy was driving my car because it got better gas mileage than hers, and I couldn't drive a stick, yet.

"Oh you know the usual." I stated and shrugged.

"Oh, you mean about you and-"

"We are here," Jezzy squeaked out cutting off Victoria mid sentence, "and we got a spot up close, what a lucky day! I have a feeling that today is going to be a very good day!"

Me and Victoria nodded in agreement and got out of the car.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

*Jezzy's POV*

We stepped out of the nice warm car in to the chilly parking lot air. I looked around to see the lot fairly crowded, which is to be expected, it's a Saturday, which means everyone is off school.

"Do you think we'll see some hot dudes?" Victoria squeaked with excitement.

I sighed to myself. There goes Victoria going on about guys again. I don't understand why she does not have a boyfriend. She is adorable! Who doesn't like that curly hair and chocolate brown eyes? They'd have to be crazy. She says that none of the guys at Tecumseh were cute enough, but me? I think she likes being single more.

"I hope so! Then it would be the best day." Vanessa squealed.

"For sure." They said in unison and giggled. I swear those two could be sisters.

Just then we walked in to the West Field Mall.

"So, which way is Macy's?" I asked. I get lost very easily.

"It is to the right over past Icing." Vanessa answered with a duh' tone in her voice. I envied her so much. She had a very natural sense of direction and could get anyone to a place after going there just once, lucky duck.

"What are you doing to buy Jezzy?" Victoria asked cautiously attempting to break the tension and succeeding.

"Whatever the hell I want." I stated with a grin. My parents had a fight just before we came, well it is the reason we came. My mom didn't want to see them fight so she said to take her card and to buy whatever my heart desired.

"You're so lucky! I have to use my own money." Vanessa complained. She didn't get much money from her job as it is and her parents make her pay for gas and insurance. The leftover she gets to use for fun.

That's when it struck me. I haven't given either of them a presents for their birthdays. Vanessa's was in July and Victoria's was in January, so they have already passed.

"Girls, it's your lucky day. Today I am paying for everything."

"What?! Are you crazy Jezzy? I will not let you do that." Victoria said shocked.

"Neither will I." Vanessa stated.

"Well I need to get you guys' gifts for your birthdays, so don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" They asked in unison, clearly concerned and against it.

"Positive." I said as I looked to my left and right to see their faces.

Vanessa had her lips pursed and her eyes were deep in thought. Victoria was looking as her feet as she was walking; both were avoiding meeting my face. It's a wonder they don't run into anybody as we weave in and out of the crowd of people. I sighed inwardly. This day isn't going as well as I thought it would go.

At that moment we reached the opening to Macy's.

"Shoes or clothes?" Vanessa asked as she stepped ahead to face us.

"Shcloesth!" Was all that was heard. Victoria wasted to go to shoes and I clearly wanted to go to clothes.

"I guess it is up to me." She said with a giggle.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

*Victoria's POV*

I pouted to myself as we made our way upstairs to the clothes.

Vanessa decided since Jezzy drove us here we will go to clothes first and then shoes, but in the next store I would get to pick where we go first.

I sighed. She was right, it was only fair.

"Uh, I can't believe the escalators are not working!" whined an annoyed Vanessa. "It's so pointless. Why not just have stairs?"

I giggled out loud. She was always complaining about the funniest things. Like this one time we went to Bob Evans and she got all depressed because she didn't get one of those super bendy straws. We had to ask the waitress to get one for her. She looked at us like we were crazy. It was hilarious!

We finally got to the top of the broken escalators with some encouragement to Vanessa.

It was a beautiful sight. It was clothes galore! They were _everywhere_. I looked over at Vanessa to see her eyes bulging out of her head at the sight of the jungle of clothes. That made me laugh out loud and I made a break for the clothes, with the other two right behind me.

There is everything here; Jewelry, clothes, swim suits, scarves, hats, everything!

"Haha, look at me you guys!"

Jezzy and I turned to see Vanessa with a hot pink scarf draped over her head with it tied under her chin, still showing her black ,choppy, bangs, and white Paris Hilton sun glasses on while she was making pouty faces and posing while holding a stuffed dog she managed to find. [1]

We both cracked up laughing just as someone cleared their throat right behind Jezzy and me.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

1. Paris Hilton sun glasses- Big white circular sun glasses with dark tint lenses.

Dun dun dun! Cliff hanger! Oh how I love them so! This is actually a day dream I had in the car on the way to a mall once. (go Figure!)

I hope you liked it! Please review!


	2. The Confrentation

Yo! Well this is my next chapter! I got grounded off of the computer, well the internet, and still am haha, so I haven't been able to update. Sorry everyone, my bad. Well I wrote it out in school so I could just type it so let's see how long it takes me to type it out haha!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or Victoria and Jezzy, Victoria is …… and Jezzy is StandingOnTheRooftops, but I do own Vanessa and the other characters I add unless I say otherwise.

Thanks for reading! I hope you like it!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Last chapter from 'A Dream Come True'

"_Haha, look at me you guys!"_

_Jezzy and I turned to see Vanessa with a hot pink scarf draped over her head with it tied under her chin, still showing her black ,choppy, bangs, and white Paris Hilton sun glasses on while she was making pouty faces and posing while holding a stuffed dog she managed to find._

_We both cracked up laughing just as someone cleared their throat right behind Jezzy and me._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

*Vanessa's POV*

Jezzy and Victoria both turned around with a confused look on their face to see who was interrupting our fun. Then they just froze there. I mean they were stiffer than boards. I could probably throw a rock at them and they would shatter.

'_There just standing there. Who is it?'_ I thought to myself.

I made my way around my frigid friends as I asked, "Hey guys, what's going-"

I stopped short. I couldn't believe it. It couldn't be them could it?

I was face to face with five really cute guys, well four of them where anyway.

My eyes traced over the group. They were in a formation like a flock of geese. _'Ha, did I just compare them to birds?'_

The one in front was by far the cutest of them all. She was slim but still muscular. He wore dark jeans and a jacket to match, coupled with that was a form fitting red shirt and black shoes. I could see a chestnut braid sway at his waist from the motion of walking up to us. When I looked at his face he had the smuggest, smartass grin plastered on it, with strange indigo eyes that were locked strait on me.

I pulled my gaze from his to keep from blushing and looked at the others.

Two were to the left of Mr. Smiley in front, and they both were _clearly_ together. I mean they weren't even paying attention to us. They were smiling at each other and holding hands. I thought they were gonna make out then and there despite three strangers right there in front of them.

The one closest to me was a sight. He had platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. Poor Jezzy, she has a thing for blonde hair blue eye guys. He had on a dark leatherjacket and underneath a pink button up shirt tucked into tan slacks and brown shoes. They one behind his was the tallest, but the others were all about the same height. He had green eyes, eye actually, one was cover up by his hair, shame really. He was wearing white pants with black shoes. He also had on a teal turtle neck under a long grey coat.

The two on the right looked like they didn't want to be there, at all. Unlike the other three they were all scowls. But at least one made an attempt to be social.

He was the one closer to me. He had short brown hair and deep almost empty eyes. I felt sorry for the guy, I don't know why, but I did. He was wearing a dark jean jacket and a green shirt underneath. He also had on light jeans and black shoes as well.

The last one was not making eye contact at all. He wasn't even facing me, I mean us. He looked Chinese because of his black eyes and black hair that was pulled in to a tight pony tail. It looked so tight you could probably stroke a bow over it and make music. He had on almost white jeans and a white shirt with a blue jacket and white shoes.

Oh, someone close to him must have died. A wave of guilt and sadness washed over me and I frowned inwardly.

I have no idea what so ever how much time passed, but the grumpy guy impatiently cleared his throat, interrupting my train of thought.

I snapped back to reality, for the second time today, and realized how stupid we must look gawking at them, and Jezzy and Victoria showed no sign of moving soon. I sighed and pulled on my 'big girl pants' and braced myself.

"Hello, can we help you?" I asked turning my attention to smiley once again while jabbing Jezzy with my elbow to get her to move.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

*Smiley's POV*

"Gosh I sure hope so. See, we have to go to this really fancy party next month and we are shopping for suits. We all don't want to look alike in the boring white and black, so we need some womanly help. Mind helping?"

I looked from the girl who was a little shorter than me to the other two who were just starting to move again from their friends elbow, then back to her for the answer.

"We would love to help," she said as she smiled, "Oops, haha, better take this off first. I bet I look pretty silly."

My heart skipped a beat when I saw her eyes. They were the strangest but most beautiful, scratch that, gorgeous color of blue eyes I have ever seen. They were like an electric blue.

This time I really looked at the strange girls in front of me.

The blue eyed girl was the shortest of the three, but by only an inch or two, so about 5'2". I am glad I picked them at random because they dressed and complimented themselves really well. She was wearing dark jeans with fuzzy boots over the top that went to mid shin. Underneath her mid back, midnight, black hair, orange scarf, and mid thigh black button up coat was a light blue shirt ant tied at the collar and an orange tee-shirt underneath that. She had long black hair like I said and choppy bangs that perfectly complimented her eyes.

The tallest of the three was next to her, in the middle. Her very long, wavy, knee length hair, was also black, was parted to the side. She had deep emerald eyes that seemed almost unreal. She was wearing a black knee length jacket with a red and grey plaid scarf, with a red knit turtle neck underneath. She also was wearing dark wash jeans and black one inch heel boots.

The third was in the middle with the height thing. She had light jeans with dark brown Ugg's, I think their called, overtop. Under her also dark brown jacket and yellow scarf was a yellow and white v neck shirt. She had chocolate brown eyes and her hair was also brown. It was so curly she looked like a brown Goldie Locks. She had bangs and was wearing a yellow head band.

"So," the short one broke my train of thought, "Let me introduce myself. My name is Vanessa Orchard, buy you can call me Vanny." She held out a small perfectly orange polished hand for me to shake.

"Duo Maxwell, It's a pleasure."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Yay! Another cliff hanger! I love them so much!

I know there is a lot of info I threw at you and it was kind of boring but necessary. –sigh-

But I promise the next chapter will be better! So please review and I would love to hear your thoughts on the suits they should wear! Like the color of the shirts, tie, jackets, pants, and shoes!

Till next time!

~ The Vanessa Orchard~


	3. Let's suit up!

Hey it's me again! I have been busy with this chapter and I had to write two things at once. I had to add a character to Eclipse for a book project… it turned out pretty well I might say. If you'd like to read it and tell me how you like it I would be more than happy to send it to your DocX!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or Victoria and Jezzy, Victoria is primavera15 and Jezzy is StandingOnTheRooftops, but I do own Vanessa and the other characters I add unless I say otherwise.

Thanks for reading! I hope you like it!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

*Jezzy's POV*

I almost went in to shock, again, when he said his name.

I can't believe it. Vanny was right this whole time. Why didn't I believe her before? Next time she says something crazy, which is basically all the time, I am going to believe her no matter what or how crazy it sounds.

"Oh, next to me is Jezzy Stewart, and then next to her is Victoria Luna." Vanny said as she pointed to us.

"It's a pleasure as well. These are my friends Quatre, Trowa, Heero, and Wufei." Quatre waved when he was introduced but the others just stood there.

"Hello!" Vicky managed to say. I still didn't trust my voice.

"Shall we go?" Duo asked as he moved out of the way and motioned with his hand, trying to be a gentleman.

Vanny giggled at the sight. "Yes, we shall."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

*Victoria's POV*

Vanny passed Duo and through the group with Duo following her.

Jezzy and I looked at each other and shrugged, then followed the two. The other guys followed us close behind.

Vanny and Duo were chatting away like they were best friends.

Quatre turned to Jezzy and me. "Do you ladies live around here?"

"Yes, no, well kind of. We live in Michigan. So, only about 45 minutes away." Jezzy managed to say slightly blushing from her sort of stutter.

"Oh, where in Michigan?" Trowa asked this time.

"A small town called Tecumseh. It is really boring there." I told them.

"That's a coincidence. We are supposed to be transferring there next week. It will be nice to know some people there." Quatre smiled.

"Yea, it helps. I moved there and had no friends for a year. I moved from Ohio. Sometimes I still want to move back, but then I remember my friends and feel guilty," Vanny said as she looked back. Then she stopped and turned around completely, "Alright, we are going to divide and conquer. I will take Duo and Trowa. Jezzy you take Wufei and Quatre. Vicky you take Heero. When you find their clothes shove them into the fitting room and we will meet back here to see our genius work. BREAK!" She yelled as she grabbed Duo and Trowa's hand and dragged them off.

I sighed and walked in the remote direction that Vanny went with Heero following.

I assume Jezzy went in a different direction, because when I looked back they were gone.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

*Vanessa's POV*

After some serious and dedicated searching we found everything and made our way to the fitting room. I gave them their clothes and pushed them in the fitting room. Jezzy and Vicky were already there and had their boys in the room.

After five minutes I could not wait any longer. I smiled and called for them to come out.

All five very handsome boys filed out, and boy did we do good.

Then I saw Duo. Frowning inwardly as I made my way to him. "Don't you know how to tie a tie?" I asked laughing.

"Ha, actually, no I never learned how."

I tied it for him and stepped back to see our work.

Duo's suite was simple. He had black pants, jacket, shoes, and tie, but a deep red shirt. His pants were slightly too big though. '_Tehe, my bad!_' I thought to myself with _heavy_ sarcasm.

Vicky thought Heero was a more traditional guy. He had the normal black pants, shoes, jacket, and a white shirt. Instead of a tie though, he had a bow.

Trowa I found out was a circus performer so I thought he needed color. He had black pants and shoes, a blue jacket, a red shirt and a blue, yellow, and red tie.

Quatre was wearing black pants and jacket with a tan shirt and tan and black tie.

I don't know how she did it, but she did. Jezzy managed to find Wufei an all white suit with a black tie and shoes.

"Alright, everyone looks great, but Duo you need a different size in pants. Everyone else can change." I told them and went off with Duo following behind as the others went to change.

"Vanny, can I ask you something?"

I stopped looking for the pants and turned to him. "Of course, Duo, shoot."

"Well, um, you see the lady hosting the party does not want us to come alone and I don't have a date. I was wondering if you would go with me." His eyes searching mine for an answer.

"Duo I would love to, but I just met you not to long ago."

"Ha, that isn't a problem. We have a month to get to know each other. What do ya say? What to go?" He had that smirk on his face again but without the smartass hint to it.

"Of course, I would love to go with you! Uh, but I don't have a dress."

"Just leave that to me, and before you say no, it is the least I could do for helping us 'Kay?"

I was absolutely beaming now. "Okay, but let's get back to the others."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

*Duo's POV*

I could not stop smiling as I followed Vanny back to the others. '_Ha! Eat that Wufei!'_

"Took you guys long enough! What did you do? Have a make out session?" Vicky accused as she smiled.

I look over to see Vanny blushing fiercely.

"Of course not! Duo go get changed please?" she said as she looked at the ground.

I nodded and went to change smiling even bigger than before. "Hey Wufei! Come here." I called.

"What do you want Maxwell?"

"Did ya ask her?"

He sighed. "yes, I asked Jezzy."

I pulled on my shoes and came out into the hall way of the changing room. "That's great man! What did she say?"

"She said she didn't know me very well. I told her we had a month to get to know each other and then said yes. What about you? Did you ask Vanessa?"

"As a matter of fact I did!"

We heard Heero's phone ring from outside. Fei and I made our way out just as Heero hung up.

"Who was that?" Not that it was any of my business.

"That was Relena. She can't come to the party."

"That's perfect," I exclaimed, "You can go with Vicky. Will you?" I turned to her.

"Sure I don't see why not bu-"

I cut her off. "Let me guess, you don't have a dress."

She nodded and blushed.

"We are going to deal with that now. Driving up here I saw a dress shop. I think we will have better luck there than here."

"Probably, but I don't know where it is, and I drove us up here."

"It was on Seqore."

"I have a really bad since of direction so I have no idea and Vanny has never been there."

"Well them we will split up. Jezzy you can go with Fei in his car and I will drive Vanny, Vicky, and Heero up there."

"Do you know how to drive a stick because I have no idea." Vanny cut in.

"Easy peasy lemon squeezey! May be I'll teach you how sometime as well," I smiled at her, "Agreed?"

"Agreed." Everyone said in unison.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

There it is! I hope you liked it! I'll be sure that the next chapter is up soon. But I am getting concerned about my reviews. I have only gotten two reviews from the same people for each chapter and I appreciate it. But I'd like to hear some other peoples thought!

Thank you for the reviews primavera15 and StandingOnTheRooftops!

Till next time!

~The Vanessa Orchard~


	4. All Dolled Up

Yo! It's me again! This chapter was tricky. I went through like 100 different ways until I settled on starting it this way and I'm not completely happy with it. –sigh- well I have a super brain fart and can't seem to make this chapter sound the way I want it too but it is killing me to get it up so horrible or not, here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or Victoria and Jezzy, Victoria is primavera15 and Jezzy is StandingOnTheRooftops, but I do own Vanessa and the other characters I add unless I say otherwise.

Thanks for reading! I hope you like it!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

*Vanessa's POV*

"So, do you play any sports?" Duo asked as he looked at me for a second before turning back to the road.

I could hear Vicky in the back _trying_ to start a conversation with Heero. She pretty much got yes, no, answers.

"Yes I do. I play soccer, softball, volleyball, and basketball. Right now it is my soccer and basketball season. Well almost every season is a soccer season except summer. I haven't managed to find a summer league yet, haha."

"That's crazy, basketball and soccer? Are they for school?"

"No not yet they are in the winter and soccer in both winter and spring. Right not the soccer is recreational. The basketball is just friends getting ready for the season."

"Really, so the soccer has already started?"

"Not yet, I just signed up today the dead line is tomorrow."

"Maybe I should sign up," He said and smiled, "I wonder how everyone in the other car is doing."

We both thought for a second and then burst out laughing.

He must have been imagining the same thing I was. Quatre and Trowa getting it on in the back seat while Wufei and Jezzy had the radio blared trying not to notice and to drown them out.

We pulled in to the parking lot and I noticed the others already there.

"Sheesh, what did they do floor it here?"

Both Duo and Vicky laughed at my comment as we exited the car.

Duo turned to my car. "I've got to say Vanny, you have a sweet car."

"Why thank you Duo." I smiled. I was used to that even before I started driving.

We walked inside the store. But this place wasn't a store, it was a ware house. I had no idea where to start! I turned to my two friends and started on my way.

Duo walked with me to keep me company as we looked, but nothing seemed to catch my eyes. It felt like we were shopping for hours when I _finally_ saw my perfect dress.

"Turn around Duo."

"Why Vanny."

"Because I want the dress to be a surprise now turn around so I can get it."

He did as I said, and I snatched it off the rack and bolted head long for the fitting room. As I was getting into an open room I noticed two were already occupied.

When I got my dress on it was perfect… except for my hair. It was too long for this dress so I would have to put it up. That's when it hit me. I ripped the hair band off of my wrist and pulled my hair into a messy bun. _'Perfect' _I thought. And with that, I made my way out to see what they thought.

Surprisingly I was the first one out despite of my dilemma.

I heard someone gasp out of the boys and I think it was safe to say it was Duo. I beamed as I saw that he was gawking at me. I giggled and twirled around, looking at myself again to get another look at myself.

My dress had a jacket like top that was white. It only went to above the bust and had a frilly turtle heck like top. The arms of it went down and hooked around my middle finger. The dress was silky light blue and formfitting until the waist where it went into a princess V and then flowed out to my knees.[1] with the dress I had a pair of silver ballet flats I snatched on the way there.

I looked and saw Duo still staring at me. I giggled again and skipped over to him. "You know it isn't polite to stare."

"Oh, uh, yea, sorry-"

Another door opened to reveal Vicky.

I turned to see what she had found, but most of all to see Heero's expression.

She had on a really cute yellow dress. The straps and under the bust was clear jewels. From the jewels it flowed to her knees and she also had on silver strappy heels.

Heero had on his usual expression, but he had a certain sparkle in his eyes. She giggled and twirled as well.

Last but not least was Jezzy. She had on a full length flowy, silk, red dress that only went over one shoulder. Wufei obviously looked pleased.

"Alright, they are perfect," Duo said finally able to talk again, "How about you change and we get something to eat?"

"Sounds faaaaaaaaaaaantastic!" Vicky stated.

"Yea, I'm starving!" Jezzy said as her stomach growled in emphasis.

Duo looked at me for an answer.

"Oh, right, yea I'm hungry too."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

*Victoria's POV*

We went in the same groups to meet over at Shorty's BBQ.

Heero seemed more willing to talk to me. They weren't just yes or no answers, they were kinda socially acceptable. The key word there is 'kinda.'

Duo and Vanny were laughing and chatting away. Lucky girl.

"Duo let me have you phone."

He looked at Vanny confused. "Why?"

"So I can put my number in silly, unless you have changed your mind to take me."

He fished his phone out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Dang, I wish I had a phone like this."

Duo laughed as she fumbled trying to figure out his contraption.

When we got to the restaurant she finally handed back his phone.

"Alright now give me yours. Heero why don't you get Vicky's number?"

Vanny laughed and Heero glared at him for a moment and the turned to me with a hand out stretched. "May I?"

"Oh, sure."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

*Jezzy's POV*

We all finally arrived and Duo told, no, more like commanded, us to get each other's numbers so we could get a hold of one another. Once that was taken care of we went in and got a table immediately and ordered our drinks.

"So do you guys have your schedules yet?" I asked after taking a drink of my water.

"Yea we got the before we came here." Quatre said fishing his schedule out of his pocket along with the others.

Vanny asked duo for his and studied it for a minute. Her eyes went wide. "You have the exact same schedule I do!"

"Really? That's freaky." Duo laughed

"Duo what _did _you sign up for? You never told us."

"Let's see. I am taking Physics, English 11, Calculus, Seminar, Spanish 2, World Affairs, French 3, and advanced gym."

"Ha! Me and Vicky have gym last too!" I exclaimed.

"As well as the rest of us it seems." Trowa stated looking at the other three's papers.

"I can't wait," Vanny beamed, "and I guess you are going to be following me around all day then."

"Only, if you will let me. I'll probably get lost really fast."

The waitress came back to order our food. We laughed and talked for about an hour. Heero and Wufei seemed to open up a bit.

It was getting late when we decided it was time to go, and Vanny had church tomorrow. They opened the car doors for us and waited for us to drive away.

When we got on the road, Vanny all but gently took the phone out of her pocket. After a moment of intense staring at it and clicking of the buttons, she burst out laughing.

"What?" We asked in unison.

"You know how Duo wanted to be a secret agent when he was little?" she said _trying_ to breath.

"Yea, what about it?" Vicky asked.

"When he put his number in my phone, his name is 'Agent Hot Ass.'" She said going into a fit of laughter again, but this time Vicky and I joined in.

We all decided to stay at my house, since my parents couldn't say no, to talk about what happened. That didn't really work out the way we planned. By the time we retrieved my car from Vanny's and got both of their clothes we were beat.

I could not manage to fall asleep though.

"Duo, I knew you were real. Eat that Bree." She murmured in her sleep as she smiled.

'_Sweet dreams, but it seems like you are already having them.' _I thought to Vanny and slowly drifted toward sleep. I yawned, _'Monday is going to be very interesting.'_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

1. Imagine a dress that fits snug on top and at the hip, in front and back, it is a v, then it flows out.

Cliff Hanger! 3 oh man I loooooooooove them! This chapter took me FOREVER! It seems each chapter gets longer and longer. But any way I hope you like it! I'm really bad at describing the dresses sorry! I'll draw pictures for them to sow ya! Just message me if you want to see them!

Please review!

~The Vanny Orchard~


	5. Mondays Suck

Bonjour y'all! Haha I'm taking French so I might as well practice! Oh but how I hate that class. Anyway I was supper bored so I decided to start and maybe finish this chapter.

I hope everyone likes it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or Victoria and Jezzy, Victoria is primavera15 and Jezzy is StandingOnTheRooftops, but I do own Vanessa and the other characters I add unless I say otherwise.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

*Vanessa's POV*

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night. I'm the one who makes you laugh when-_

I all but gently pressed the button on my phone to stop Taylor Swift from singing through my phone. _'Damn, I hate school. Why can't we start later?'_

With a groan I sluggishly got out of bed and made my way to the always freezing bathroom. _'Stupid, freezing, bathroom in the stupid, freezing, basement.'_

I cranked up the heater and turned on the fan as I plugged my iPod into the speakers. Then I flipped on the shower.

After stripping I quickly ran under the running water. I smiled as Baby by Justin Bieber came on.

_You know you love me. I know you care. Just shout whenever, and I'll be there._

I started to sing along, think this day might not be too bad at all.

_You want my love. You want my heart. And we will never ever ever be apart. Are we an item? Girl quit playin'. Were just friends? What are you sayin'?_ _Say there's another, look right in my eyes. My first love broke my heart for the first time. And I was like baby, baby, baby, no. Like, baby, baby, baby, no! Like baby, baby, baby, no. thought you'd always be mine._

I sang the next three songs then decided it was time to get out. I looked at my phone and it was 6:00 along with a missed alert.

"AH! When did that get there?!" I looked at my forehead and saw a freaking zit. I mean it wasn't big really, but I mean who likes zits either way? "Hey that what bangs are for haha."

I made my way to my room to figure out what to wear. I decided on silver flats, dark skinny jeans, and a long sleeved orange v neck.

I didn't feel like doing much to my hair today so I put moose in my hair and scrunched it so it would be curly.

I made my way up to the kitchen to make some eggs. I looked at my alert while cooking. It was from 'Agent Hot Ass.' That made me laugh out loud. I remembered my parents were right down the hall so I kept with a giggle. It said to meet him at the entrance for him so he didn't get lost. I texted him ok and got back to my eggs so they wouldn't burn.

I looked up at the clock. I almost choked on my OJ when I saw it was 6:50. "Shit, I'm gonna get stuck behind the bus! Blaine let's go!" I yelled as I pulled on my coat and back pack.

"Coming!"

I grabbed my dad's truck keys and headed out the door, brother or not. Luckily we didn't get stuck behind the big yellow torture chamber.

After I dropped my brother off at the middle school I got a call from Duo.

"_Where are you?"_

"Sorry Duo, I had to drop off my brother. And don't get your panties in a not we have plenty of time." I looked at the clock. It was 7 and school didn't start until 7:25. The middle school was just down the street.

"_oh, sorry, I guess I'm just nervous."_

"You? Nervous? Please. Well I'm almost there give me like 2 minutes."

"'_Kay, see ya."_

I hung up and pulled into the school drive, then into the student parking lot. I walked into the school doors and was immediately surrounded by all five of the guys.

"I didn't know I was showing all of you guys around."

"You're not," Duo said quickly, "uh, they were just keeping me company."

"Oh, okay, let me get this in my locker than."

I made my way to my locker and Duo followed. He already had his stuff and ID. I threw my bag on the hook, my coat on the other, and put on my school ID. I grabbed my Physics book and binder along with a book to read and my planner. Then I shut my locker with a little too much force.

"You ok?"

"Huh? Oh yea I'm just not a morning person haha."

"Ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

We made our way to Mr. Harsh's room upstairs. I made sure we didn't run into Breeanne while going up there. She will have to find out after school. When we got in the room he went to see Mr. Harsh. I sat down in my seat in the back corner, with two empty rows behind me.

"Why don't you go sit behind Ms. Orchard in the back there?"

He nodded and walked over and sat behind me. He sat down and sighed when the bell rang. Everyone else sat down and class started.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

*Duo's POV*

"Alright today a new student is joining us. His name is Duo Maxwell, and I expect you all to be welcoming."

Great, just another seven introductions to go. This is going to be a long day. I looked at Vanny and she was clearly bored, and tired. Surprisingly I like the teacher. He was pretty funny and liked to pick on some of the kids.

Class went by in a blur and next I knew we were in English. I went through the same drill as the last. Get my books sit down and be introduced. This time I was sitting on the opposite side of the room as Vanny. She looked bored in this class as well.

Next was Calculus. Same old, same old. I was in the back and she in front. I could see why. She franticly sprawled stuff in a note book as Mr. Novak talked and wrote things on the board. She must be having a tough time in this class.

Then was seminar. The teacher was Mr. Mark. She brightened up the second she walked into the class. This is obviously her favorite. I can see why, he didn't introduce my or anything. I think I was going to like this teacher. I took the seat next to Vanny as she pulled out her Calc book.

"Are you any good at calc?" Vanny asked with hope in her eyes.

"Yea it is pretty easy for me."

"Thank god, will you please help me?"

"No problem."

I spent most of seminar helping her with it and she seemed to get it better.

"Thanks a ton Duo. You're a life saver."

"Any time. Where to next?"

"Oh, Spanish, oh joy haha!"

We walked up stairs again to the Spanish room. Unfortunately he introduced me as well. At least I was next to Vanessa again. About half way through class my stomach growled.

I leaned over to Vanny. "When is lunch?"

She laughed. "We have it next."

This class seemed to go the longest because of my stomach. It was a pretty boring class all together. We had to practice saying things to your neighbor which, thank god, was Vanny.

The bell finally rang and we both ran for the door, egger for lunch.

We both went to our lockers and grabbed our lunches. I'm glad I packed mine. I would have had to wait to buy my lunch.

We found a table where only Vicky and Jezzy were sitting so far. After a few minutes Trowa and Heero showed up. We were all, well not all, there.

I heard someone walk up behind Vanny.

"Vanessa?"

I looked at Vanny to see her eyes to wide with fear.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Cliff Hanger! YAY! Well that turned out well I think. This chapter would have been much longer if I didn't cut it off here. But I thought stopping it like this was a good suspense to keep you coming back for more!

Well I hope you liked it!

Please review!

~The Vanny Orchard~


	6. Did I Mention How Much I Hate Mondays?

Aloha! I'm back and ready for action baby! Haha! Well I couldn't decide whether to start on this chapter or chapter 2 for 'Why is it always me?' so I am kinda doing both! Multitasking! But I'm not very good at it haha! Oh well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or Victoria and Jezzy, Victoria is primavera15 and Jezzy is StandingOnTheRooftops, but I do own Vanessa and the other characters I add unless I say otherwise.

I hope you like it! Here it is!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

*Vanessa's POV*

My eyes went wide. _'Shit, shit, shit, shit…'_ was all that I thought to myself. I swallowed hard and braced myself. I turned around to look at my friend, Kaitie. I sighed in relief when I saw Breeanne wasn't with her.

"Hey, Kaitie, listen you can't tell Breeanne whatever you do. She will find out after school. Understand?"

She looked at me wide eyed but nodded that she understood and quickly walked away. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I let it out in a sigh.

I looked over to see everyone but Vicky and Jezzy confused. Of course they understood but the guys didn't, that's for sure.

I looked down and picked at my food. Jezzy had told them how close Bree and I were, so I didn't want to tell them why I was keeping them, somewhat, of a secret.

Duo set a hand on my shoulder. "Vanny what's wrong?"

I didn't know what to say or how to say it for that matter. "Oh, it's not really anything. It is just that if she sees you she'll do anything in her power to take you away from me." I slapped my hands over my mouth and blushed as I realized what I had just said. That is not how I wanted to put it, but in a way it was true.

Out of the corner of my eye he was grinning and me. Vicky and Jezzy were giggling and whispering to each other and Trowa and Heero were talking like nothing happened.

I sighed. '_Great, now he probably thinks I'm a possessive bitch. God, he'll probably go for her anyway so what does it matter?' _I thought to myself deep in despair. I jumped when the bell ran signaling that lunch was over and world affairs to start soon. I couldn't wait. It was with Mr. Mark again. He is awesome!

I stood up and quickly made my way out of the crowded lunchroom. Duo had a tough time keeping up with me through the crowd.

I got to my locker, found my stuff, and slammed the door and stifled a scream when I saw Duo frowning behind the door.

"Gosh, don't do that! You scared me half to death."

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

I got red. "I will tell you in class ok?"

We had two minutes to get to class and it was at the other end of the school.

I rushed down the hall and we just made it into class as the bell rang. Mr. Mark let us sit anywhere so Duo sat next to me in the back corner.

Duo leaned over to me. "So, would you mind telling me what's going on? I think I deserve to know since it is about me and my friends don't you think?" he said right in my ear and it gave me the chills.

"Vanessa and Duo, please stop talking. We are trying to take notes."

"Sorry he asked me a question." I replied.

Mark shifted his focus from us to back to the class. I sighed and dig through my note filled book and found a blank piece of paper.

_It is kind of a long story, and quite awkward. I would feel better if I told you in private. Do you mind?_

I slid it over to him. He read it and frowned then scrabbled something down and slid it back.

_**Is it something bad?**_

_No it isn't it is just, weird._

_**Ok we will talk some other time. What are we doing after school?**_

_Oh well we are going into town after school to get some basil boys and I was wondering if you wanted to come so she could meet you?_

_**Sounds fun, I'll be there.**_

_Thank you._

I jumped again when the bell rang.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

*Duo's POV*

Vanny jumped a little when the bell rang, which made me smile. We got up pushed in our chairs. She was silent when we walked down the hall with her bangs covering her beautiful eyes. I had the urge to push them away.

We got to our lockers and then went to French. Vanessa seemed to get glummer as we walked up stairs to Mrs. Wilson's room, and I could see why. The lady was crazy and her class was fucking boring. I sighed and took out my schedule. I instantly lit up. Advance gym is next.

The class dragged on and I got restless. I needed to burn off some serious energy.

Finally the bell rang.

I jumped out of my seat and snatched up my things. Vanny did the same and seemed to light up.

I threw my books in my locker and grabbed my gym bag. I met Vanny at her locker and we walked down stairs to the locker rooms. I stopped by in Mr. Mossberg's office inside the guys' locker room. He gave me a lock and told me I would be participating in today's class. We were playing soccer outside.

I got dresses and went into the gym. It was very nice. The floor was well kept and the bleachers were orange and black, the school colors. On the east side up stairs by the track was a mural of a jungle.

A whistle was blown and everyone went to sit down. They took roll call and we all went outside. He had people pick teams. You would think it would be guys pick first, and it mostly was, except the girls who were good at soccer. The first girl picked was Vanny. I was the last guy to be picked, go figure, and the same guy who picked Vanny picked me as well.

She smiled as I walked up to her. "You're lucky you're on the same team as me, I wouldn't be able to go easy on you."

"Lucky me." I answered as I gave her a nudge in the arm with my elbow.

We were the first team to play. I understood very fast why she said what she did. She was a fucking tank on defense. She didn't let anyone get close to the net. On offence, she made a lot of the goals we had. We won every game. We all congratulated each other and then made our way back inside.

I changed and went back out into the gym and saw Vanny talking to a guy that was on another team. She turned and saw me. She waved me over to them.

"Colton this is Duo. Duo, Colton."

"Hey I've heard a lot about you. Did you get to sign up for soccer? We could use you?"

"That's weird, I haven't been here long," I smiled and saw her blush, "And no I never got the chance."

He seemed a little sad, but then shrugged it off.

"That sucks. I will probably be stuck with floppy arms over here." She said and giggled.

It was Colton's turn to blush. "That's mean! I can't help it."

The end of the day bell rang ending our conversation. Vanny got nervous all of the sudden. I put my arms over her shoulders realizing why she was so tense.

"You ready to go see Breeanne?" I asked concerned.

She sighed. "As I'll ever be."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

YAY! I finally finished the chapter! It took me forever! And I was also writing my chapter for 'Why is it always me' so it took me a while because I can't multitask very well I found out. –Sigh- well no one is perfect.

I hope you liked it!

Please review!

~The Vanny Orchard~


	7. To Basil Boy's

Hola señor and señoritas! I'm back baby! This is my sixth chapter! My friend Breeanne wanted me to write this chapter so she could see what happens. She was worried I would make her a bitch hahahaha! I would never do that… tehehehe. But anyway I felt like I should write it and fix my disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or Victoria and Jezzy, Victoria is primavera15 and Jezzy is StandingOnTheRooftops. Neither do I own Breeanne who is The Goddess Of Power, Colton who is Colton (has no ff because he is lame), and Kaitie who is unknown at this moment (do not have her username), but I do own Vanessa and the other characters I add unless I say otherwise.

I hope you like it!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

*Vanny's POV*

_Oh! I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night. I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know your bout to cry._

I looked at my phone and Breeanne was calling me as we were walking out to my car. We were taking my car because the other 4 guys needed to get home so Duo was riding with me.

"Hey, sweet cheeks what's up?"

"_I got a ride with Jet. He decided he was coming so I will meet you over there."_

"Alright Hun I'll see you there!"

I hung up my cell phone and threw it in my pocket. We were approaching my dad's maroon truck when Duo tapped on my shoulder. I looked at him to see him grinning.

"Want me to drive?" he asked with his hand out.

"Nah, it isn't a stick. Besides it is the least I can do for helping me with my homework even though I am hopeless. And you don't know where it is."

"Yea, your right, and you're not hopeless." He dropped his hand.

"That's what you say." I said with a laugh just as we got to my truck. Like a gentleman he open and closed my door for me.

I threw my backpack in the back seat as Duo got in and he did the same. I started the car and was about to change into reverse when Duo spoke.

"Oh crap!" Duo was looking in his slender black wallet.

"What?" I asked. Why was he looking in his wallet? Did he forget something?

"Ah, I have no money. Maybe I shouldn't-"

"No!" I said cutting him off too quickly and he looked over to me puzzled. It was kind of cute but I looked away from him so he couldn't see me blushing very well. "I, uh, mean no, don't worry about it. I still owe you for the dress and the food the other day. Besides I don't want to be the third wheel with Breeanne and Jet. Not that their not totally awesome it's just that, I don't know, it's kind of awkward."

He smiled and my heart melted. "Okay, if you insist."

I sighed in relief and shifted my attention back to backing safely out of my space in to the empting student parking lot. I waited and made my move when there was just enough room to get out. I got out of the parking lot and I headed down the long drive with a freaking gazillion speed bumps that could take out your transmission on a small car if you weren't careful.

We got to the intersection and we took a left on Chicago heading into downtown Tecumseh. If you can imagine an old western town, you know downtown Tecumseh basically.

Basil Boy's was in the first block but it was on the other side of the street. That meant we would have to park around back. As we passed I looked in front of the small pizzeria and saw Jet helping Bree out of his black Lamborghini. God, I loved that car. I want to drive it so bad but it is a stick shift. Jet agreed when I learned how to drive a stick I could take it for a spin.

I honked at them and they both looked our way. They saw me and waved and I waved back. At the light I took a left and entered the parking lot behind the stores, fortunately they all have back entrances.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

*Duo's POV*

Vanny parked the truck in a close up space. I was going to get out of the car, but Vanny made no motion to. She looked nervous and fear flashed in her beautiful blue eyes.

I got concerned and put a hand gently on her shoulder. "Vanessa, are you okay?"

She snapped out of her daze and shook her head as if to get a bad thought out of her head. "Oh yea, I'm alright. We should get in there." She swung open her door and hopped out and waved for me to follow. I opened my door and met her on the other side of her maroon truck. She had that look on her face again as she looked at a sign that read Basil Boy's.

I was starting to get worried. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Truthfully? No, I'm scared shitless. I haven't seen her in days because Jet took her on a trip with him."

I managed to stifle a laugh and she gave me a death glare. "Wanna hold my hand?" I held it up for her to take. And she took it.

"Thanks."

"No problem." I smiled. Her small hand was soft and warm in my own.

She tugged me forward toward the entrance of the restaurant. Once inside the door we walked down a small hallway, through a dining room and through an archway to get to the place to order. Somewhere in the midst of that she let go of my hand. I ached to hold it again.

"Breeanne! I haven't seen you in forever!" Vanny went up and hugged a girl that was slightly taller than her.

"I'm doing great how about you?" her voice wasn't as near as pleasant to listen to, but the _guy_ standing next to her didn't think so. he was starry eyed as he gazed at her.

"I'm doing fine. How about you Jet?"

"Good, like usual."

_Ah, so he is here. I knew he wouldn't let this one go._ I thought to myself at I studied _him._

"Anyway, Vanny, who is this with you?" Breeanne asked. I shifted my gaze from _him_ to her. She looked a little shocked but when she saw I was looking quickly hid it.

"Oh, I'm sorry, this Duo Maxwell. He is-"

"The new kid," Vanny looked shocked when he cut her off, Breeanne did as well, "Nice to meet you. The name's Jet Wayne."

"Likewise," I looked at his intently. We shook hands in a death grip, shook once and quickly let go. I turned back to Breeanne. "It is nice to meet you as well, Breeanne."

She blushed slightly and took my hand to shake it. It seemed to rumple _his _feathers a little. But I was glad.

She quickly let go and turned to the counter. "Well we better order. I'm starving!"

I looked over to see Vanny giving me a frustrated and questioned look. I sighed inwardly. I don't know if I could get out of this one.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

If you would like to know Basil Boy's is a locally known pizzeria. It has amazing pizza but is known for it's to die for bread sticks. So if you are ever in town, make sure to stop by and get some!

Chapter finally done! I would like to dedicate this chapter to the Goddess Of Power. She has waited patiently, for the most part, for this chapter!

I hope you liked it!

Please review!

~The Vanny Orchard~


	8. Catching Up

Yo! I decided to mix this chapter up a bit. I want to start off this chapter with a POV from Bree so I had the Goddess Of Power write a section in her view! Haha just kidding! She didn't want to sorry. Oh well. I guess you're stuck with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or Victoria and Jezzy, Victoria is primavera15 and Jezzy is StandingOnTheRooftops. Neither do I own Breeanne or Jet who are owned by The Goddess Of Power, Colton who is Colton (has no ff because he is lame), and Kaitie who is unknown at this moment (do not have her username), but I do own Vanessa and the other characters I add unless I say otherwise.

I hope you like it!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

*Vanessa's POV*

"So, Breeanne, how was your and Jet's ski trip?" I asked after sitting down opposite of her while getting myself a piece of pizza.

"Wonderful! It was so much fun! We were all by ourselves-"

"What? You guys went by yourselves?" I choked on my Mountain Dew.

"Well yea," she gave me a serious warning look, "His parents said it was for us."

"Oh, okay, so how was skiing for the first time?"

"Embarrassing at first," she laughed nervously as she blushed, "but I got the hang of it, eventually"

Jet was surprisingly silent. Usually he would have been right in with the conversation, but at the moment he was having a starring contest with Duo, who was unwilling to participate. Duo's eyes, meanwhile, were jumping from me to Bree as we talked. My eyes met his beautiful indigo ones and locked for a moment. I felt myself start to blush and I quickly looked away back to my friend, who was smirking.

I sighed. I couldn't catch a break. Out of the corner of my eye, Duo was clearly amused by me.

"Any way, Vanny, how did you to meet? Jet was telling me that he saw you guys at the mall Saturday." Breeanne's smile dimmed a little at the last part.

"Jet you were at the mall? Why didn't you come say hi?" I turned my gaze to him and your eyes locked. I stopped myself from gasping at the hardness and bitterness in his eyes. I quickly turned back to Bree.

We both looked at each other confused. Duo leaned in closer to us, his arm brushing against my shoulder.

"I'll tell you how it happened. It was pure fate." When he said that, I looked at him like he was crazy. He just shrugged it off and continued as he put an arm over my shoulders. It was friendlier than intimate or flirty. "Me and my buds were at the mall looking for suites to this formal party we are going to next month. See, my friends and I have no since of style and we haven't ever had to dress up so we were clueless. We went in search for some girls to help when we stumbled on to little miss actress over here pretending to be Paris Hilton."

Oh man, I forgot about that. I laughed mentally. It was pretty hilarious. Then he continued.

"She and Vicky and Jezzy help us find something to wear. I somehow got the guts to ask her to the dance, and she said yes. We took them out to find dresses and went out to dinner. That is pretty much how we met. Did I forget anything?"

I almost didn't hear him. I was too busy looking at Breeanne who was giving me one of those i-know-i-always-tell-you-not-to-jump-into-conclusions-but-what-the-hell-were-you-thinking looks. I gave her a tell-you-later look. That's how we girls roll. One look and we say it all without saying a word.

"Oh, uh, no you pretty much hit the nail on the head." I laughed trying to hide the tension, to, pretty much, no avail.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

*Duo's POV*

The rest of the get together was pretty much a blur. Probably I kept getting weird looks from _him._

"Well, we better get going. I have homework to do and Jet has to get me home." Bree said while _he_ helped put on her brown coat. I never noticed until I actually looked at her, but she was pretty cute. She was a couple inches taller than Vanessa. She had long brown, highlighted hair that was the same length at Vanny's but she had no bangs. Her hair was parted to the side. She had hazel eyes that popped under her makeup. She had a punk style, but not totally over board with it. She was pretty much normal in my eyes.

She did seem to go well with _him_ thought. He was quite taller than me and I was 5'6". He was 5'10". He was a pale alabaster, with pale blue eyes, and pale blonde hair that hung over one eye. He had a lip ring on his lip that I detested. I would never get anything like that.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Vanny went up and hugged Breeanne and then Jet. Jet seemed reluctant at first but then gave in, while glaring at me over her head.

They separated and he smiled warmly. "I'll see you tomorrow at lunch."

"Yeap, bye." She waved as they walked out the door and drove away.

I grabbed her coat out from the booth and walked over to her. "Ready to go, milady?"

She turned around quickly with an adorably cute confused look on her face. "Where did that come from?"

I shrugged. "Just being polite." I held up her coat and she shrugged it on.

As we left the pizza place, which has amazing bread sticks by the way, and she turned to me.

"You have some explaining to do."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Yay! I am finally done.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to the Goddess Of Power. Her panties got in a knot waiting for this chapter and we had to cut them off her. –Sigh- that was perfectly good power ranger underwear.

Ha she really doesn't wear power ranger under wear though that would be kick ass!

Well I hope you liked it!

~*The Vanny Orchard*~


	9. Importantness!

Okay, so I was thinking about how I wanted to do the story and they way it is set up at the moment won't work with my upcoming plans. So, I am thinking about to rewriting it in Vanessa's first person. Ill also add more stuff so it isn't awful Mary Sue's. I mean the story should be about the GW boy's right? I am also maybe gonna delete more confusing parts like where in Vanessa's sleep she said she know duo was real. To me that just was, confusing? Weird? Stalker-ish? I don't know, but I'm thinking about keeping it. I know how to explain it but I don't know where to put it. But I thought up a, hopefully auh-mazing, ending, but to get there, I need to change the point of view. But I would like to let you guys tell me if I should change it or not. Do you guys like the way it is?

Sincerely,

~The Vanessa Orchard~


End file.
